


Ride 'Em

by soullessbrothers



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Episode: s06e18 Frontierland, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soullessbrothers/pseuds/soullessbrothers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the set of <i>Frontierland</i>, Jared has figured out that Jensen really likes the costumes, and he can’t help but tease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride 'Em

**Author's Note:**

> For [allidoiswin-chesters](http://allidoiswin-chesters.tumblr.com/).

“Howdy, pardner.”

There isn’t another scene for another couple of hours. The end of his break is too early. He had told the team that he needed some time, Jared included. Jensen rubs his eyes. His nap across his trailer’s couch bites harder than he had thought. Muscles groan from the strained position and he can’t focus. It’s safer to close his eyes again, hope Jared takes the hint, so he does. His chin presses down to his chest and imagines nightfall. He needs curtains, a voice says, thick curtains to blot out high noon.

There’s a jangle.

“Gotta be outta here by sundown, chief. Those ol’ injuns ain’t lookin’ mighty pleased down yonder.”

It’s too late. He’s awake. Jensen hauls himself up and curses. His neck crackles, that twist enough to set each of his joints off-sync. The heels of his palms ground to wipe away the last of sleep, he sighs and stretches.

“If you say that anywhere near a camera, the guys upstairs are going to have your ass.”

“Aw, only playin’ there, son. Jus’ tryin’a git y’all ready to ride out to the ol’ mine, past haunted creek.”

“Jare, what are you—”

Loose metal sings. When Jensen looks up, Jared grins back. Sam’s tall Stetson is pulled low over his brow. That clink comes from boots with heavy spurs. There’s a thick, brown leather belt around Jared’s hips, buckle in the middle and gun holsters on each side, the sheriff’s badge pinned just off to his right. He lifts his chin to expose his shaded throat, exposed as the rest of his bare skin.

Jensen swallows. “Jesus. Christ.”

“Ready to ride on the ol’ oak trail?”

Jared smirks. He’s naked. His only scraps of clothing are those stolen from the costume department, swiped as soon as Talia and Dawn wouldn’t have noticed, the rest discarded near the trailer’s door. Jensen stares. He’s locked onto the badge, freshly polished from the drop into those faked ashes of Sunrise’s dead sheriff. It glints. Jared makes sure it does with the way that he sways his hips.

“Oh my God, I hate you.”

“How’s about one for the road, baby girl?”

“This is the last time I tell you anything.”

“Naw, don’ go gettin’ all teary-eyed for me, doll. I’s a darn-tootin’ real manly man, and I ain’t gonna let those varmints git away with stealin’ your daddy’s horses.”

“I will end you.”

Jared laughs. “What? You said you liked cowboys.”

“I said I liked the costume, not. I didn’t—Dude, you come from Texas. That is the worst drawl I’ve ever heard.”

“It’s authentic!”

“So’s boils and rabies. That, that is not a turn-on. And we’re on set. Working.”

“Not right now. ’S’all the more reason to see my fav’rit gal ’fore settin’ out.”

“Will you cut it out?”

Everything tinkles when Jared walks closer. His cock swings from side to side, knees a little bent as he mimics a man fresh from the back of a horse. Every step takes a second too long. It’s a show from a Western, sixties Spaghetti-style, drawn out for the camera that isn’t there.

“So, you weren’t hard during the meeting, huh?”

“What meeting?”

“You know. Talking about the script, the moodboards for costume? Old pictures of Clint Eastwood and James Stewart? That fashion thing and Talia telling us how to wear the hats properly, the way you corrected those pants?”

Jensen coughs. “No idea what you’re talking about.”

“When we went outside and you said I’d make a good cowboy?”

“I was trying to be supportive.”

“Yeah, sure. Supportive enough for your dick to hold up a steam train.”

Jared reaches over to hold Jensen’s chin. He leans in for a kiss, soft. Jensen makes to push him away, but Jared’s there. He nips his bottom lip between his teeth and sinks down into the couch beside him. They have to twist to stay together, mouth to mouth. Jared’s tongue flicks out and Jensen opens. One kiss leads into another. There’s no shirt for Jensen to grab onto, so his hand lies over Jared’s chest. He palms to the base of Jared’s throat and down over his ribs. Jared pulls him closer. His fingers spread up and around the back of Jensen’s neck to bury in short hair. There’s not much to grasp onto, but he manages a little tug.

It’s all that Jensen can manage.

He moves where Jared directs. Jared’s back against the cushions, Jensen shifts until he’s straddled over his lap. In that new position, he crosses his arms around him and angles the Stetson back. It sits over Jared’s crown, the rim brushing Jensen’s forehead. Harder, Jared bites. The sting draws a hiss and Jared purrs. He lowers his grip until he finds Jensen’s ass and squeezes, kneads through his jeans.

“Jare—”

Breathless, Jensen arches against Jared’s hands and grinds back up against his stomach. The belt catches Jensen’s fly and he pushes it lower, imagines the contact through his layers, stiffens at the thought of skin-on-skin.

“You’re an asshole,” he growls.

“’Cept yours is the one I’m gonna fuck.”

He can feel Jared’s erection through his clothes, that rough press against him. When he looks down he can see it, the red tip, a tiny patch of damp left on his own denim. He shudders. Jared tugs his shirt and slips inside to drag blunt nails down his skin. Jensen moans and Jared eases up, higher, before he strokes back down to hook his thumbs in his waistband.

They break apart. Jensen’s lips are swollen. He needs more. Jared settles back and smiles, dimples set at the corners. Jensen has to bent closer this time, but Jared fields him. He tips his head to the side and thinks again. Another kiss blocked, he mouths instead at Jensen’s chin, along his jaw and settles with a graze of teeth against Jensen’s ear. He whispers.

“Cowboy’s here now, Jay. You wanna go for a ride?”


End file.
